Tigress
by VanillaPudding2001
Summary: Katerina Barton is found at a HYDRA base where the Maximoffs were experimented. Kat and Wanda had already fallen in love by the time the base is infiltrated by the Avengers. Although Kat can barely remember her name, let alone her own father. Clint Barton is in for a whirlwind!
1. Prologue

A man wielding a bow walks into his farm house, he is immediately hit with laughter from a little girl and a woman. He smiles as they take notice of him, "Daddy!" The little one screeches and runs over.

That is Katerina Barton, the 13 year old daughter of Clint and Laura Barton. They didn't plan on having kids this early but were blessed with the little Katerina they have. "Hey, Rina," Clint exclaims and hugs his little girl. He looks over to his wife and smiles, "I came home."

The woman smiles and looks at her two most favorite people in the world, "You sure did." Laura gives him a kiss and pats Kat on the back, "Why don't you go play outside." Kat smiles and looks to her father.

"Will you come out and play soon?" Clint laughs and nods. "Yay!" She takes off running to the door and jumps over the stairs laughing. She gets to the middle of the field and watches a lady bug on a blade of grass.

Kat hears a whirring noise and looks behind her, a man with a metal arm looks down upon her. She screams, catching the attention of her parents. Clint and Laura come barreling out of the farm house to see a man throwing their daughter over his shoulder and walking back over to a van.

"Daddy! Mommy! Help me!" Kat screams to her parents as they charge forward, hoping to catch up. The metal armed man throws her in the van and shuts the doors, the van takes off as Clint runs after it.

"No! Rina!" Clint cries out and collapses to his knees, Laura right behind him crying harder then ever before. "I need to call Fury," he mumbles and takes off to the house for his phone. Although he has no idea, he won't see her for 6 years and on the battlefield with no desire to go back to him.


	2. Chapter 1

A group of people walk down a corridor towards a cell as Baron Von Strucker speaks, "In here, we have one of our most prized Assets." When this was spoken, a female brunette in the back of the group with her twin brother, perked up. "Asset is highly intelligent and has mastered every fighting style in the world. She has excelled passed one of our oldest Assets." What Strucker did not mention was that the Asset spent years in the Red Room mastering every course they put her through.

They stop in front of a two-way mirror and see a girl, a 19 year old girl who is fighting roughly 10 assailants off. Wanda, the female brunette, is entranced at how the Asset moves her body with such grace while displaying acts of violence. As is feeling Wanda's eyes on her, the Asset incapacitates every assailant with ease under 30 seconds. Asset looks at the window and straight at Wanda.

Strucker notices, but doesn't say a word, just observes as Asset walks up to the window. People back away baffled since she can sense people there but the twins stay put. Asset puts her hand on the window and tilts her head, Wanda mimics her hand and smiles as she sees the Asset's lips quirk slightly.

"Let's move on," Strucker announces and guides Wanda, and her twin, Pietro away from Asset. Wanda looks back sadly as Asset's mind seems to go emotionless and goes back to training. "You have a way with the Animal," Strucker says to Wanda and she looks at him with confusion. "The Asset, I have names for her. Animal, Little Killer, things like that." Wanda nods and keeps walking forward, Strucker grins and turns to a guard, "Get Asset ready for experimentation."

Wanda whips her head towards Strucker, "Will it be painful?" Strucker thinks for a moment before responding.

"Very," It doesn't settle Wanda's nerves. "We'll be watching," Wanda is mortified and just stays quiet, not wanting to be disqualified as a volunteer. They enter a room full of chairs that has a window looking into a cell that has a metal chair. The Asset is brought in as the twins sit down.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Pietro tries to reassure his twin, but it doesn't work. She still looks worried and probably wants to jump up and help her. Pietro knows that Wanda has a liking towards her and grabs her hand.

A blue scepter is put in the room with the Asset and powers up, the Asset's face contorts into one of pain. Wanda can't look so she turns her head into Pietro's chest. The Asset suddenly screams out in pain, Wanda clutches part of his shirt in her hands. She peaks at the Asset, just to see her screaming in pain once more.

Asset suddenly slumps in her chair and Strucker immediately gets up yelling, "Check her vitals!" Wanda jumps and starts to tear up hugging Pietro. A guard comes up to Strucker and whispers in his ear. Strucker turns to the group, "Asset survived and is showing signs of regenitive healing faster than normal." Wanda lets out a breathe of relief; she looks at Strucker after giving Pietro a look.

"We will volunteer," Pietro nods along with Wanda's decision and gets a grin from Strucker. He gestures them forward to go into the chamber one-by-one. Wanda goes in first and sees the Asset being dragged out, she sighs and sits in the chair braising herself.

Katerina Barton awakens within her cell and looks around. She is in her normal cage, just a cage in the middle of the concrete room. She looks at the cells surrounding her that are built into the concrete. She sees the brunette from earlier and feels something inside of her, confusion surfaces on what she's feeling. Was she sick? She didn't know but she did know that the brunette gave her a funny feeling in her stomach.

Kat looked around and noticed a guy who looked like the brunette and guessed them as siblings. When she looked back at the brunette, she was looking back. Kat got up and got onto her sheets that were tied to the top of the cage. She starts moving and stretching on it with grace to keep her flexibility.

Wanda watched with curiosity and knew that she was gaining a new crush, just like she knew she was into girls. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay away from Kat any longer and called out to her, "Hey." Her voice was soft and made the girl on the sheets pause and look at her.

"Hi," Her angelic voice made shivers go up Wanda's spine. "What's your name?" Kat asks and looks with curiosity and a head tilt. Wanda immediately looks to Kat and answers.

"Wanda Maximoff," Her accent made Kat weak in the knees and her stomach flutter. "What about you? What's your name?" She was desperate in knowing the mysterious asset's name.

"Katerina." Her voice was rough from not speaking in so long and the screaming from the experimentation. Wanda smiled at her name and knew that she was going to fall hard for this one girl.

This was the start of a relationship that made them stronger together, than they ever were apart.


	3. Chapter 2

Kat was talking with Pietro and Wanda while holding said girl's hand, when an alarm went off and talking came over the speakers. "Report to your stations immediately. This is not a drill. We are under attack. We are under attack." All three of the enhanced immediately went to Strucker's area where he was being bombarded with questions.

Strucker turns to a guard when he walks by, "Who gave the order to attack?" The three enhanced watched their interaction, hoping to get into the fight.

"Herr Strucker, it's the Avengers. They landed in the far woods, the perimeter guard panicked." The twins could see the excitement in Kat's eyes about battling the Avengers. She was oblivious to the fact her father was in the group of heroes.

Strucker turns to Dr. List, "They have to be after the scepter." Once done he turns to the soldier, "Can we hold them?" He asks desperately waiting for a response. Kat already had on her scarlet suit on with the mask and bow as well as her sword.

"They are the Avengers!" The soldier exclaims and Kat smirks, which doesn't go unnoticed by the twins. Strucker wasn't having it.

"Deploy the rest of the tanks." The soldier immediately gets the order out while walking away. Strucker orders everything around, "Concentrate fire on the weak ones. A hit can make them close ranks. Everything we've accomplished. But we're on the verge of our greatest breakthrough." Dr. List frowns and motions to the enhancement's corner.

"Then let's show them what we've accomplished. Send out the twins and the asset." Strucker shakes his head and the hope blooming in Kat is popped.

"It's too soon," Dr. List is still trying to convince him.

"It's what the twins signed up for and what asset is trained to do." Strucker is still stubborn and refuses.

"My men can hold them." The enhanced share looks and Pietro speeds the two non-speedsters out of there.

"Okay, we'll meet back here soon." Pietro picks up Kat and speeds her to the battle. "Cover me?" Pietro asks once he stopped running.

"Of course," Kat's non-accented voice rings out as she smiles in her suit. Kat climbs up a tree and watches Pietro knock down the archer.

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro zooms off before the archer can fire his arrow. Kat fires her own arrow, knocking the bow out of the archer's hand and causing him to get shot by the bunker. Kat grins and keeps shooting arrows at anybody who is not Pietro. A redhead runs over to the archer.

"Clint! Clint's hit!" As the redhead is trying to help the archer she looks at the bunker that is still firing at them. "Somebody want to deal with that bunker?" The hulk roars and runs through the bunker, "Thank you." Kat starts to process the name the redhead yelled. It sounded familiar yet she couldn't pinpoint it. She was frozen in her spot in the tree, not noticing the archer spotting her.

"Nat. In the tree, 10 o'clock." Natasha looks over to where Clint pointed out to see an archer clad in red leather frozen in a tree. She furrows her brows and shoots the red clad archer in the abdomen. Kat looks down when she felt the familiar sensation of a bullet in her body. She just ignored it and went back to shooting people with arrows.

Natasha and Clint watched in bewilderment as she just brushed a bullet wound to the abdomen off. "What the hell?" Clint mumbled and started getting dizzy from blood loss. "Hey, Nat. If I die, will I see Katerina?" Nat froze and looked at Clint.

"Hey. You're not dying on me." Clint nods but doesn't say anything. "Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need evac." Natasha thinks back to the archer, "We also have an archer clad in red leather at our 10 o'clock who brushed off a bullet wound to the abdomen." Steve on the other line immediately answered.

"We probably have another enhanced." Steve thought for a moment. "Thor, take down that archer." Thor thought for a moment.

"I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we're gone the better. You and Stark secure the scepter."

"Copy that."

Thor looks to the approaching soldiers with their tank, "It looks like they're lining up."

"Well, they're excited." Thor pounds on Steve's shield with his hammer and the force knocks down all the soldiers.

"Find the scepter," Thor flies off towards Clint and Natasha's position. Kat sees Thor getting to the archer and redhead, she's curious. Thor and Natasha notice her and watch as her head tilts in curiosity, "She doesn't look enhanced." Kat hearing his comment made her eyes glow gold, "I stand corrected."

Kat's vibranium nails protrude from her skin and tare through her gloves. They're about an inch long and she jumps, using her nails that are dug into the bark to slow her descent. Thor and Natahsa watch as she lands gracefully. Natasha recognizes that certain type of grace, the Red Room grace. Her eyes widen and she walks over.

"Sweetie? We can help you." Natasha tries to get through to Kat, but gets ignored. Kat grabs her sword and gets into a fighting stance. Natasha got out her gun and Thor took Clint to the quinjet. "So, that's how it's going to be?"

Kat just stares emotionlessly.


	4. Chapter 3

Natasha and Kat are in a stand-off. Natasha wants to talk this out and help her like Clint did with herself. Kat swung her sword at the redheaded assassin as the latter shot her gun. It hit Kat in the chest as Thor returned. Thor and Natasha watched as Kat looked at the bullet hole in her chest and watched it get pushed back out of her body.

Natasha and Thor are gaping at her as Kat smirks, Kat's regenetive healing was always iffy. If she was shot too much, her body would take longer to heal. The scientists believed that she could die if it was too severe.

Thor threw Mjolnir at Kat, it hit her in the head and made her become unconscious. Natasha let out a breath of relief, finally done with the fighting. "We're locked down out here." She spoke into the coms while looking at the unconscious archer in cuffs.

"Then get to Banner, time for a lullaby." Was Steve's answer. Pietro watched sadly as they took Kat inside the quinjet, he left before he was spotted if they could take down Kat like that.

Kat wakes with a groan as there is a pounding in her head. Her moving alerted the Avengers, she looked around the quinjet frowning. She notices the bastard himself, Tony Stark who killed the Maximoff's parents, is turning in the pilot chair.

"JARVIS, take the wheel." He spins around and a mechanical voice responds to him.

"Yes, sir. Approach vector is locked." Stark walks over to Kat and bends down in front of her. "Hi, there. What's your name?" Kat just stared blankly at him. So Stark turns to the rest of the jet, "Does she understand English?" Kat is ticked off and snaps at him with her jaws. Stark jumps back as everyone looks at her with caution. "Wow. Feral." He jokes.

"Shut up." Kat grumbles and looks at the cuffs. Everyone on the jet, except Clint who is unconscious, is surprised by her voice. There was no accent, she sounded American.

"So, she speaks." Stark starts, "How about you say your name or your code name." Stark gets ready to look for her file but she stays silent. "Okay, I give up." He finally walks away, much to Kat's happiness. Natasha walks over to her this time and sits next to her, still being watched like she will explode at any second.

"Hi, I'm Natasha. What's your name?" Natasha asks in a soft voice that makes Kat feel safe. Except all she wants is Wanda, so Kat looks at Natasha and makes tears come to her eyes.

"You took me away from my love," Kat's voice cracked and she has everyone fooled. "You took me away and now I have no one." Her acting makes Steve's heart melt, she even convinced Natasha.

"Tell us your name and we can get you back to your boyfriend or husband." Kat laughed and everyone went rigid.

"You actually fell for that?" Natasha glares at Kat but she keeps going, "For the record, my love isn't a male." Steve choked on his spit and Kat grinned. "Oh, yeah, Captain Righteous. I'm into girls." Tony cracked a smile and pointed at Kat.

"Can we keep her?" Kat growled with her eyes glowing and everyone took a step back while Natasha scooted a seat down.

"I'm not an object!" Kat broke the cuffs with ease and charged Tony, who hid behind Steve. "How about you fight your own battles, Coward." Tony looked at her over Steve's shoulder.

"I would, but I don't have my armor on." Kat laughed mockingly and sat back in her original seat. Natasha walked over with another pair of handcuffs.

"You do know I'll just break them again, right?" Natasha glared and Kat talked with seriousness. "There's only one thing that I've watched my strength with and that's my girlfriend." Natasha looked at her with a new respect, at least she wasn't an emotionless killer. Plus she was being honest.

"We're almost to Avengers Tower so sit tight," Natasha pats Kat on the shoulder and moves towards Clint. Kat looks at him as well, feeling the memories she had Wanda store away trying to resurface. She's confused on how she knows him and stares at his face longer than normal. "Why are you staring?" Natasha asks as she observes Kat.

"Nothing," Kat dismisses and looks to the ground frowning. She senses what no one else can suddenly and makes it known with a grin, hiding her problems. "We're here." Everyone looks at her surprised when they felt the landing right after she spoke.

Natasha grabs Kat's arm and takes her to an interrogation room before hurrying off to Clint. Meanwhile. Steve, Maria, and Tony are still at the quinjet. "Lab's all set up, boss."

Tony Stark, pointing to Steve, "Uh, actually, he's the boss. I just pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler."

Steve smiles but looks to Maria, "What's the word on Strucker?"

"NATO's got him."

"The enhanced?"

"The one we have in custody, unknown. The others, though are Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special." Maria reads from her tablet.

"Their abilities?" Steve asks once processed he processed the information.

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation." Steve looks at her funny. She rephrases the statement so he can understand, "He's fast and she's weird."

Natasha talks to Dr. Cho as she tends to Barton's wounds, "You sure he's going to be okay? Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together." Clint smiles sarcastically at her.

Dr. Cho ignores it and starts to explain, "There's no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum."

When they look at her funny, Bruce elaborates, "She's creating tissue."

"If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration Cradle could do this in twenty minutes." After Dr. Cho's information, Tony walks in.

"Oh, he's flatlining. Call it. Time?" Tony calls out playfully.

"No, no, no. I'm going to live forever. I'm gonna be made of plastic." Clint quips a sarcasm filled comment. Stark hands Barton a drink.

"Here's your beverage."

"You'll be made of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference." Dr. Cho informs with a smile.

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend." Clint says, not completely lying, "I also want to be the one to interrogate the enhanced."

"The girlfriend thing I can't fix. This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust."

"Well, that is exactly the plan. And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday." Tony questions.

"Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties." She hesitates a moment before asking, "Will Thor be there?"


	5. Chapter 4

Clint walks into the interrogation room, with a file. The file on the twins, specifically Wanda Maximoff. He was informed that they were most likely an item since she never said her girlfriend's name. He sat in the metal chair and before he could speak, she beat him to it.

"How's your side?" All she got was a glare so she continued, "Why do you look so familiar?" When this question was asked, Clint became confused.

"What do you mean?" Even his voice was familiar to Kat. "What's your name? Maybe I've met you before." Kat just stared at him. "Okay. Let's talk about Wanda Maximoff." Kat froze and he knew he had her.

"What about her?" Kat tried to play it off, but it didn't work.

"Your girlfriend. It's Wanda, isn't it?" She just looked to her hands in the cuffs and put them on the metal table while smirking.

She looked at his hands on the folder and noticed a slight tan line one his ring finger with her enhanced vision. "And you. You have a special somebody." Clint tenses and Natasha behind the two-way mirror tenses as well. Kat leans in real close and whispers so only Clint can hear, "You have a wife and I bet a few kids. Maybe even one along the way from what I see in your eyes." She studies him closer, "You've even lost a child." Kat leans back into her chair. "Are we done here?" Clint glares and stands up.

He walks to the door but turns back before opening it, "And I'm guessing you were stolen from your family. You were not a volunteer from the pained look in your eyes." Kat looks down and he walks back to the table, leaning on it. "How old are you?" Kat doesn't look up, "How old were you when you were taken?" Kat finally looks up.

"I was maybe 13 or 14, I'm not sure." Kat pauses before looking back down, "I don't know my last name anymore." Clint softens a little and bends down to her level.

"Tell me your first name and take off that mask." Kat looks him in the eyes and he sees the tears in them. She looks down and takes the mask off before talking without looking up.

"My name?" She looks up and Clint pales, "It's Katerina." Behind the glass, Natasha sucks in air sharply.

"Oh, my God." Natasha runs out of the room and into the interrogation room. "Clint?" She asks and puts her hand on his arm gently.

"It can't be," Clint mutters and Kat is confused.

"What's happening?" Clint looks at her again and grabs her face while looking deeply into the eyes of his first born. "What?" Kat asks again.

"It's you. It's my little Rina." Memories hit Kat like a truck with that one nickname. Clint starts to tear up thinking that she doesn't remember him. But she says the word he's been waiting to hear her voice say again.

"Daddy?" Clint sobs and hugs Kat as she starts to cry as well. Natasha leaves them to their privacy. She gets back into the other room.

"Clint has a daughter?" Was the first question she got when she opened the door, it came from Steve.

"Clint had a daughter, she was kidnapped by the Winter Soldier when she was 13 years old." Steve paled and looked down feeling guilty for something he didn't do. "Her name is Katerina Barton."

The team looks back to the glass and sees Clint and Kat hugging while crying. They did more than receive the scepter that day.

They reunited a father with his long lost daughter. The Hawk got his Kitten back.

 **Short Chapter**

 **Just felt like ending it there with all the emotions.**


	6. Chapter 5

Katerina and Natasha are in the assassin's room. Natasha holds up a purple dress to Kat's figure, she shakes her head and puts it back. "How come your dad looks good in purple and you don't?" Natasha joked and Kat cracked a small smile, Nat felt like she accomplished something.

"I am utterly in love with red," Kat smiled dreamily and grabbed a black dress that red underneath it. "I like this one," Natasha looked over and nodded in approval.

"You'll be meeting the Avenger's extended team at the party," Kat took off her suit and Natasha got full view of some of her tattoos. "Woah, don't think Clint is gonna like those." Kat looked at Natasha and sighed.

"They hide my scars," Kat whispered and looked down, Natasha walked over and put her hand on the young archer's arm.

"He'll get over it," Natasha smiled when Kat laughed a little and slipped on the dress. "Here, take these," Natasha handed Kat a pair of heeled combat boots. "They don't fit me anymore, so you can have them."

"Thank you," Kat got up and slipped on the shoes as well and looked to the rings on her fingers. "You know," Natasha looked to her, "These rings used to dawn on the fingers of my Darling." Natasha smiled at their love, Wanda is all Kat compared everything to. "Let's go."

Rhodey is speaking to two avengers and an agent. "Well, you know, the suit can take the weight, right? So I take the tank, fly it right up to the General's palace, drop it at his feet, I'm like, "Boom! You looking for this?" Stark and Thor just look at him blankly. "Boom! Are you looking..." Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills."

"That's the whole story?" Thor asks.

"Yeah, it's a War Machine story." Rhodey seems proud, but dejected.

"Well, it's very good then." He laughs. "It's impressive."

"Quality save.'' Rhodey turns to Tony. "So, no Pepper? She's not coming?"

"No." Tony answers.

Maria turns to Thor. "Hey, what about Jane? Where are the ladies, gentlemen?"

"Well, Miss Potts has a company to run." Tony brags about his girlfriend. Thor gets in on the bragging trying to trump him.

"Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane's in. Her work on the convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer." Their conversation catches the attention of Kat.

"And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on earth. It's pretty exciting."

"There's even talk of Jane getting a... um, uh... Nobel prize." Thor finds the word and Kat walks up to them, gaining the attention.

"Yeah, and you know, my girlfriend can control people's minds as well as throw them wherever she pleases," The group looks at her and she smirks at winning the game they made. "Excuse me," She walks off towards Natasha. The group watches her dumbstruck.

"That's what I'm talking about," Maria high fives Rhodey and they walk off laughing. Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson are standing at a pool table, playing.

"Sounds like a hell of a fight, sorry I missed it." Sam says while glancing briefly at a new brunette who laughs with Natasha.

"If I had known it was going to be a firefight I absolutely would have called you." Steve states, not noticing that Sam was looking at Kat.

"No, I'm not actually sorry. I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing persons case. Avenging is your world. Your world is crazy." Sam laughs a little and Steve smiles.

"Be it ever so humble." Steve stands looking out the window.

"You find a place in Brooklyn yet?" Sam asks but reminds himself to ask about the brunette who is able to get the assassin to laugh.

"I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn." Steve scoffs and looks to where Sam was looking. Steve smiles knowing he was about to burst his bubble.

"Well, home is home, you know?" Sam answers and Steve shrugs. "Hey, whose the brunette with Natasha?" Steve smiles and looks at Kat.

"That's Barton's daughter, Katerina." Sam gives him a shocked look and looks back at Kat.

"So is she single?" Sam asks while laughing.

"Do you have boobs?" Steve asks and Sam looks at him laughing.

"No. Why?" Steve laughs and pats Sam on the back.

"Then you're not her type," Sam gets the message and throws his head back laughing.

Clint Barton says referring to Thor's hammer, "But, it's a trick!" Kat is sitting in the chair above her father.

"Oh, no. It's much more than that." Thor insists, but Clint is having it.

"Uh, "Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!," Clint says with a dramatic voice while playing with drum sticks. "Whatever man! It's a trick." Kat grins in amusement.

"Well please, be my guest." Thor motions to Mjolnir on the coffee table.

"Come on." Tony urges Clint on.

"Really?" Clint asks dumbfounded.

"Yeah!" Clint gets up and makes his way towards the hammer. Kat claps her dad on the back for encouragement.

"Oh this is gonna be beautiful." Rhodey exclaims and smiles.

Tony makes a joke, "Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." The others laugh as Kat scrunches her nose in digust.

"You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint asks before he grabs Thor's hammer and can't lift it. Clint says to Thor after failing. "I still don't know how you do it."

"Smell the silent judgment?" Tony muses with squinted eyes. Everyone laughs a little, Kat just glares at Tony a little.

Clint scoffs, "Please, Stark, by all means." Tony gets up and Natasha quips a comment.

"Oh, here we go." Tony struts his way up to the hammer.

"Okay." Maria smiles amused.

"Uh-oh.' Rhodey groans with a smile.

"Um-hmm." Clint hums sarcastically and Kat can't help herself.

"You look like a gay bird strutting like that," Her comment got laughs and a playful glare from Tony.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." Tony inspects the hammer.

"Get after it."

"Here we go."

"It's physics." Tony says as he tries to explain it.

Bruce calls out playfully, "Physics!" Stark grasps the hammer but doesn't pull. He turns towards Thor.

"Right, so, if I lift it, I...I then rule Asgard?" Tony sounded like a little kid.

"Yes, of course." Thor jokes but Tony takes it as a challenge.

"I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta." Stark tries to lift the hammer but fails, "I'll be right back." Tony comes back wearing his armored hand, Stark tries to lift the hammer again and fails. He got Rhodey to help and they're both wearing their armored hands, Stark and Rhodes both try to lift Thor's hammer.

Rhodey asks, "Are you even pulling?"

"Are you on my team?" Tony retorts.

"Just represent! Pull!"

"Alright, let's go!" They both pull as hard as they can, Banner tries to lift the hammer, he roars trying to change to the Hulk but fails, and everyone but Natasha stares at him warily. Natasha grins. Kat looks to the ground knowing the feeling.

Next Steve gets up to try, "Let's go, Steve, no pressure." Tony encourages.

"Come on, Cap." Rhodey calls out. Steve starts pulling on the hammer and manages to budge it a little; Thor looks a little alarmed. Steve still fails to lift it; Thor laughs with relief. Kat laughs and narrows her eyes at Thor.

"Nothing." He says while giving Kat a look, she smiles paying along.

"And?" Tony gestures to everyone else.

"Widow? Kat?"

"Oh, no no. That's not a question I need answered." Natasha says and Kat looks at everyone.

"What she said," Kat points at Natasha and smiles slumping back into the chair.

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged." Tony claims and Clint agrees.

"You bet your ass."

Maria points at Clint, "Steve, he said a bad language word." Steve sighs.

"Did you tell everyone about that?" He asks Tony, who shrugs it off.

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation?" Tony guesses and looks at Thor who laughs.

"Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." He gets up and lifts his hammer and flips it. "You're all not worthy." There's a chorus of disagreement from the others. There's a loud screeching noise, causing everyone to cover their ears. They let their hands down as it fades. Kat holds her ears a little longer since hers is enhanced.

A robot that has strings of cables hanging off of it comes in, "Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers." Kat's ears stop ringing and she looks at the robot.

"Stark." Steve calls out thinking it's a faulty legion bot.

"JARVIS." Tony calls out while tapping on his watch.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a-dream?" The robot seemed to be confused and sees the vubranium skeleton in Kat.

Tony taps his device, "Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit."

The robot ignores it, "There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy." It waves it's hand as if it's nothing.

"You killed someone?" Steve called out alarmed.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor asks.

Tony's voice comes from the suit, ""I see a suit of armor around the world"."

Bruce exclaims, "Ultron!"

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." Ultron said and confuses the people in front of him.

"What mission?" Natasha asks curiously.

"Peace in our time." Suddenly the Iron Legion bots break smash through the walls and attack the team and Kat. Kat jumps and rolls to behind the couch crouching.

A legion bot walks behind Kat and she turns, sensing it. Her eyes gold and vibranium claws extend from her fingers. "Interesting," it mutters and leaves her alone. In fact the bots don't even make a move towards her. She doesn't mind, she's not used to fighting without Wanda by her side.

"Stark!" Steve yells, Stark is trying to shut down one of the Iron Legions that is flying with him on it's back. Kat moves to help but a bot gets in her way. She stares at it as the fight continues around them.

"What?" She asks and the robot raises a hand to her, she takes a step back. Clint looks at his daughter and the bot just staring at each other. Kat's eyes on full display, the bot suddenly grabs her head and slams it into the ground repeatedly.

"No!" Clint yells and the bot flies off through the window with the others. When he gets to his daughter, her eyes are closed and there's blood underneath her head. He cries a little and calls out, "Bruce!" Said man ran over and checked her vitals.

"She has a pulse, but it's weak. I don't think her healing works so well with head injuries." Bruce and Clint hurriedly get her to the medical room. "Clint, I need you to hold her down." Clint does as told and watches Bruce shove a tube down his daughter's throat. "This'll help her breathe."

Clint sighs and looks at his daughter with sad eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

The team is on the jet with a comatose Kat in the corner, they needed Bruce to monitor her 24/7 so they had to take her. Ultron and the twins had just defeated them with ease. Clint lands the quinjet and looks at Kat. He finally got her home, and she can't even be awake to see her mother again.

They all enter the house, "Honey, I'm home." Barton's heavily pregnant wife, Laura, walks in from the kitchen. "Hi. Company. Sorry I didn't call ahead." Laura looks at the Avengers.

"Hey."

Laura kisses Barton while Tony mutters, "This is an agent of some kind."

Clint turns to face the team, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist, "Gentleman, this is Laura."

"I know all your names." Laura says as she smiles at them all.

"Ooh, incoming." Clint says and everyone looks to the doorway to see two children run out. A boy and his little sister run to Clint. "I see her!" He kisses the top his son's head.  
"Hey, buddy! How you guys doing? Ooh..."

"These are...smaller agents." Tony adds on trying to wrap his mind around everything.

"Look at your face! Oh, my goodness!" Clint fawns over his daughter, she looks like Kat but with blonde hair.

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?" Clint's youngest daughter, Lila, asks.

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" Lila rushes towards Natasha who picks her up in her arms.

"Sorry for barging in on you." Steve apologises.

"Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed." Tony offers as an explanation.

"Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low." Clint explains to them as he pats his son's head.

"Honey. Ah, I missed you."

Natasha speaks to Laura's womb while touching it softly. "How's little Natasha, huh?"

"She's...Nathaniel." Natasha bends towards Laura's pregnant stomach.

"Traitor." Thor walks out of the house as Clint pulls his wife aside.

"Hey, we found something else at the facility we took down." Laura frowns in confusion as to why he's telling her these things. "We found Katerina," Laura's heart stopped and tears leaked from her eyes.

"Where is she? Is she alive?" Clint nods and motions to the door.

"She's on the jet, we need to get her brought in because she's in comatose." Laura sobbed a little and walk as fast as she could while pregnant to the quinjet. She got on and froze in the opening upon seeing her first born laying there.

"Oh, my God." She rushed over and caressed her face. "My poor baby," Laura cried harder and Clint hugged his wife from behind.

"She's healing as we speak, she's enhanced, she'll be better in no time. It'll be okay, I promise." Clint wanted to keep that promise secure but fate may have different plans.

Kat woke up to a tube down her throat and quickly pulled it out with difficulty. Bruce come through the doorway and sees her there. He rushes over and pats Kat's back as she coughs. The commotion makes people explore. When seeing Kat awake, they rushed over and asked how she was feeling all at once.

Kat waved them off, "I'm fine, my healing has already kicked in." Everyone let out a breath of relief. Laura walked over and grabbed Kat's hand. Kat looked up in shock, "Mommy?" Laura cried and clutched her oldest to her chest. "Wow, you've been busy," Kat lazily jokes when she saw the kids and her mother's swollen stomach.

The group laughed and calmed down knowing she was fine if her humor was intact.

Kat was sitting at the kitchen table when a man in an eyepatch came in, he was familiar. "Hello, Katerina. I hope you can remember me, I always got you out of detention in school." Her brain clicked and she smiled. She leapt out of her seat and hugged Fury. Fury smiled but it disappeared when everyone else came in.

"Good seeing you again, Uncle Nick." Kat whispered and went back to her seat smiling.

Fury also took a seat, "Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing." The team and Kat sit around while drinking beer, well except for Kat.

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asks as he leans against the wall with his arms over his chest.

"Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere." Fury faces the team. "Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though."

"He still going after launch codes?" Stark asks after throwing a dart at the dart board.

"Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway." Fury states.

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare." Stark brags and makes a point.

"Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that." Fury says.

"NEXUS?" Steve asks.

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth." Bruce explains for everyone who didn't understand.

"So what'd they say?" Clint asks.

"He's fixated on the missiles." Fury states."But the codes are constantly being changed."

"By whom?" Stark asks, before two darts zoom past him and he looks over to Clint and Kat, who just shrug and give him sarcastic smiles.

"Parties unknown." Fury states.

"Do we have an ally?" Natasha asks as she leans in her chair.

"Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing." Fury says to her. "Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is."

"I might need to visit Oslo, find our "unknown."" Stark says, glancing over his teammates.

"Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that." Natasha rests her elbow on the table after speaking.

"I do, I have you." Fury states. "Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard."

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." Natasha says with a smirk and Kat high fives her while smiling widely.

"You know what, Romanoff?" Natasha smiles mischievously at Steve.

"So what does he want?" Fury asks, his eyes surfing through the group.

"To become better." Kat pauses before continuing. "Better than us. He keeps building bodies."

"Person bodies." Stark adds. "The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it."

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed." Natasha says to both Stark and Bruce, Kat smiled a little.

"They don't need to be protected," Bruce says as he looks down at the drawing of a butterfly that Natasha was given from Kat's little sister moments before."They need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve."

"How?" Fury and Kat ask at the same time, they glance at each other then focus.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Bruce asks and looks over his team. Everyone got up to get ready when Clint walked up to Kat.

"You're staying here," Kat frowns and looks at her father.

"No, I'm not. I need to see Wanda." Clint looks at his daughter and before he can refuse again she slices all of her vibranium nails down her arm. She doesn't flinch or show any pain, she just looks at Clint. "See, healing works perfect so I can go." She turned and left to get a suit on.

Clint sighs while watching her go, "Why am I going to regret not arguing?" He asks himself and starts getting ready.


	8. Chapter 7

Steve stands and speaks to Stark, "I'll take Natasha, Clint, and Kat."

"Alright, strictly recon. I'll hit the NEXUS, I'll join you as soon as I can." Stark states as they start walking towards the door.

"If Ultron is really building a body..." Steve starts.

"He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us. An android designed by a robot." Stark finishes for Steve.

"You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me." Steve says. Kat is with her family, beside her father, speaking to them.

"We'll be home soon, then we can play." Clint and Laura smiled as their eldest spoke softly with her younger siblings.

"It's time," Clint says and Cooper, along with Lila, clutched the pair's legs. They walk away and make it to the jet. "Be careful, we just got you back." Clint states and looks at Kat seriously.

"Of course," Kat smiles and cradles a necklace in her hand. Clint notices and questions.

"What necklace is that?" Kat looked at it and smiled warmly.

"It's Wanda's, she always said that if we ever got separated that I could hold it and let her know that she's missed." Clint smiled and turned to make his way to the pilot's seat. Kat looked at the necklace again with love in her eyes.

As Steve and Kat entered the laboratory, they notice people are dead. "Dr. Cho!" They yelled and both ran to the doctor.

"He's uploading himself into the body." Dr. Cho managed to say, but was in pain.

"Where?" Steve asked as Kat tried to help her up.

"The real power is inside the Cradle. The gem, its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up. You have to get the Cradle to Stark." Dr. Cho warned the pair and Kat groaned wwhen she mentioned getting the cradle to Stark.

"First we have to find it." Steve stated and looked around the lab, Kat closed her eyes and felt around the room with her senses.

"Go." Kat and Steve walked out of the lab and to the roof.

"Did you guys copy that?" Kat asked over the comms.

"We did." Clint answered his daughter.

"I got a private jet taking off, across town, no manifest. That could be him." Natasha informed them, also over comms, Clint notices a truck leaving the lab.

"There. It's the truck from the lab. Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. I got three with the Cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver." Clint lines up the jet and aims for the truck.

"Negative!" Steve barks out while running to where the truck is located.  
"If that truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron." Kat finishes for Steve and pushes herself harder to catch up with the truck. They both jump onto the roof of the truck when they're parallel with it. They could hear Ultron yelling inside the truck to leave him alone.

Ultron blasts the truck door as Steve tries to enter. "Well, he's definitely unhappy! We're gonna try and keep him that way." Kat laughed and listened to her comm.

"You're not a match for him, Cap. And, young lady, be careful." Kat laughed as Steve responds with sarcasm.

"Thanks, Barton." Ultron blasts Steve as he tries to enter the truck, but Steve manages to get back onto the truck's roof with Kat's help. Before Ultron could go to the roof, Kat's head pops into view from above.

"I think you need a snickers," Ultron uses his increased eye sight to see the vibranium moving in her body. She goes back to the roof as Ultron joins them.

"You know what's in that Cradle? The power to make real change, and that terrifies you." Steve and Kat sigh and the man out of time responds.

"I wouldn't call it a comfort." Steve tries to fight with Ultron but fails. Kat takes her claws and drag them over his wiring. Ultron groans and throws Kat onto the roof of the truck.

"Stop it!" He throws Steve shield aside and blasts him. Kat does her best to hold off Ultron and Steve watches as Kat is an actual challenge for him. She uses multiple fighting techniques at the same time that Ultron can't keep up with.

Kat's eyes glow as she lands a blow to Ultron's metal head without difficulty. Ultron had had enough and stabs a piece of metal through Kat. She looks at it and pulls it out, her suit has a new hole and her skin had already healed. Ultron is impressed.

Wanda and Pietro watch on the TV as Steve and Kat battle Ultron. Wanda's heart aches to be with Kat, Pietro nods and takes his sister to her true love.

Natasha heads over the truck, she throws Steve back his shield and he uses it to knock Ultron away from Kat. Steve tackles Ultron onto a moving train and Kat follows. Steve continues his battle with Ultron inside a speeding train

"Come on!" Steve urges and Kat launches from Steve's shield and spin kicks Ultron. He flies back and hit the roof the train.

"Cap! Rina! Keep him occupied!" Kat and Steve hear Clint over the comms and Steve breathes heavily while Kat breathes normally.

As they continue their battle with Ultron Steve calls out, "What do you think we've been doing?" Kat laughs some more and kicks Ultron away. Ultron goes into the train and the two follow, Kat glares and has her eyes on display.

Pietro and Wanda turn up on the train to help fight Ultron. Kat stops and looks at Wanda adoringly. Wanda uses her powers to block him in and Pietro rushes Ultron. "Please. Don't do this."

"What choice do we have?" Hearing her voice again made Kat all bubbly on the inside. Ultron flies off seeing that he couldn't beat Kat and the twins.

Steve suddenly speaks into his comm, "If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!" Kat touches her ear to see if the comm was still there, but it wasn't. "Go!" Steve turns to Pietro, "Civilians in our path." Pietro speeds off and he turns to Wanda, "Can you stop this thing?" As Pietro picks up civilians out of the way of the train, Wanda uses her powers and stops the train.

It slows it but Kat knows better. She gets to front and digs her feet into the ground. Steve watched as Kat's eyes glowed and she pushed with unimaginable strength against the train. She screams and pushes even harder, getting the train to stop. Kat walks over to Pietro and slumps against the wall with him.

They share a laugh and Kat sees Wanda approaching, Kat gets up immediately. Wanda brought her face in her hands and kissed Kat with every single emotion poured into it. Kat returned it with just as much, letting Wanda know that she loved her too. When they pulled away their foreheads were against each other while they smiled widely.

Wanda looked to her brother after stroking Kat's hair, getting the message. Pietro looked at his caring sister, "I'm fine. I just need to take a minute." Kat smiles and laughs a little while she and Wanda held hands.

"I'm very tempted not to give you one." Steve storms over and stands in front of the trio.

"The Cradle, did you get it?" Wanda questions without letting go of Kat.

"Stark will take care of it." Steve says and Kat laughed mockingly as Wanda spoke her thoughts.

"No, he won't."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Stark's not crazy." Steve shakes his head trying to believe his won words.

"He will do anything to make things right." Wanda states the truth and makes Steve doubt Stark.

"Stark, come in. Stark. Anyone on comms?" Steve turned away and put his fingers to his ear. He gets nothing in return.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it." Wanda starts.

"Where do you think he gets that?" Kat finishes for Wanda, knowing where she was going with that. Wanda and Kat share a smile and Kat kisses Wanda once more. It makes Steve feel awkward, but that is a normal occurrence to Pietro so he laughs and claps Steve on the back.


	9. Chapter 8

Steve, the twins, and Kat turn up at the lab, "I'm gonna say this once."

"How about "nonce"?" Tony immediately retorts. Kat and the twins stay back, the girls holding hands with Pietro slightly in front of them.

"Shut it down!" Steve snaps.

"Nope, not gonna happen."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"And you do?" Bruce steps in and points at Wanda, "She's not in your head?" Kat's eyes change as she snarls , her urge to protect Wanda taking over.

"I know you're angry." Wanda tries to reason.

"Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade." Kat snaps as Wanda is threatened.

"Watch it!" Kat looked like a wild animal that was ready to kill Bruce.

"Banner, after everything that's happened..." Steve tries to reason with Bruce.

"That's nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony retorts and flings an arm out.

"You don't know what's in there!" Wanda yelled and Kat held her back.

"This isn't a game..." Steve tries to get his words out.

"The creature...!" Wanda is cut off when Pietro uses his speed to destroy the lab equipment, Kat high fives him when he gets close enough.

"No, no. Go on. You were saying?" Pietro asked sarcastically. Suddenly Clint shoots a bullet below caused the glass Pietro is standing to stand to smash and he falls through.

"Pietro!" Both Kat and Wanda call out. "Dad?" Kat adds and Wanda looked at Kat in shock. Kat shrugged as is saying 'later'.

Bruce gets Wanda in a chokehold, "Go ahead, piss me off." Kat snarls and rips Bruce off of Wanda, although she was careful enough to not hurt Wanda. Just then Thor enters and pounds the cradle with his hammer, sending a powerful bolt of lightning that brings the body to life. "Wait!" They all watch as a body attacks Thor and flies out towards the window.

They watch in shock as he talks and has JARVIS's voice, " I'm sorry, that was...odd." It turned to Thor. "Thank you." Thor set his hammer down.

"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's center is that." He points to the gem inside Vision's head as he explains himself.

Bruce questions, "What, the gem?"

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." Thor's information comes to as a shock.

"Then why would you bring it to..." Steve starts but is cut off.

"Because Stark is right."

"Oh, it's definitely the end times." Bruce mutters while wiping his hands over his face.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron."

"Not alone." Vision adds onto Thor's statement.

"Why does your "vision" sound like JARVIS?" Steve questions even more.

"We...we reconfigured JARVIS' matrix to create something new." Stark explains to the group.

"I think I've had my fill of new."

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?" Vision questions Steve. Kat and Wanda, along with Pietro watch the interaction silently.

"You're not?"

"I'm not Ultron. I'm not JARVIS. I am...I am." Vision can't seem to find the word.

"I looked in your head and saw annihilation." Wanda stepped forward and Vision turned towards her.

"Look again."

"Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me." Kat glared at her father, who was pissed about Natasha being taken.

"Their powers," Thor motions towards the trio, "the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side..." Thro is cut off by Steve.

"Is it? Are you? On our side?" He is skeptical of Vision.

"I don't think it's that simple." Vision says.

"Well it better get real simple real soon." Clint states and glances at his daughter's hand that is intertwined with the Maximoff girl's.

"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, he will end it all."

Stark speaks up, "What's he waiting for?"

"You." Vision said it as if it was obvious.

Bruce asks, "Where?"

"Sokovia. He's got Nat there too." Clint answers for Vision.

"If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be..." Bruce threatens but is cut off.

"What will you do?" He looks at them all realizing they will destroy him. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go." He holds up Thor's hammer and hands it to him, Vision walks off and everyone stares in shock.

"Right." Thor pats Stark on the shoulder. "Well done."

Steve looks to the others, "Three minutes. Get what you need." They all start getting ready to leave. Kat and the twins go to a locker room. Since Kat's suit was ruined, she puts on clothes she can fight in and look like a civilian.

Wanda looks over at Kat as she pulls off her shirt, noticing the spot where Ultron impaled her left a mark. "Why isn't it disappearing?" Wanda asked and Kat sighed while looking down.

"My healing. It isn't working as good as it use to." Wanda sucks in a breath realizing that Kat could die. Kat grabbed Wanda's arms and held her still while looking into her eyes, "Hey. It'll be okay."

"What if I lose you?" Wanda starts to tear up, "I can't lose you." Kat smiles reassuringly.

"If anything happens to me, it'll be fine. It's just what fate has in store for us." Wanda nods and Kat kisses her with all her might. They poured out even more emotions into that one kiss. "I'll always find my way back to you," Kat tells her before walking away to get changed.

Wanda watched her walk away and knew that if she lost Kat, she would die on the inside.


	10. Chapter 9

"Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out." Steve is giving an inspirational speech on the quinjet to Sokovia, Kat is seated next to Wanda. "All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done, and find out what Ultron's been building. We find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right." At the end of the speech, Wanda turns to Kat.

"What if you get hurt?" Clint glances to them and clenches his fists about his eldest getting hurt. "What if you're taken away from me?" Wanda has tears in her eyes when Kat looks at her.

Kat cups Wanda's face in her hands, "If I am killed, I will always be with you no matter what. If I am taken away from you, I'll fight like hell to get back to you." Wanda smiles slightly and Clint smiles at his hands knowing his daughter had found something pure in this messed up world. And for the first time ever, Kat says the words Wanda had been dying to hear, "I love you."

Pietro's head snapped up and Wanda's lips parted in surprise, they didn't think Kat could ever get those words out. Kat had always thought those words caused vulnerability, like the Red Room drilled into her head. But Kat beat their training and let someone in.

"I love you too," Wanda said back and held onto the hands cradling her face. Wanda moved so that she was curled up into Kat's side while holding her hand. Her head on Kat's shoulder, they stayed like that the whole way to Sokovia.

"Let's go," Steve ordered once the quinjet landed, Wanda hopped out and went to the middle of the city. She took control of the minds of the civilians, making them leave the city. Kat was with Wanda, to protect her as Pietro ran around.

Ultron's army of robots starts to come out of the ground and attacks the city as everyone is evacuating. Wanda and Kat are at the bridge with Steve, Kat rushes some kids over to the other side. "Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability?" Ultron's voice rings through the city. "You rise only to fall. You, Avengers you are my meteorite, my swift terrible sword. And the Earth will crack at the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only living thing in this world, will be metal."

"Go!" Steve yells while destroying robots. Kat snapped around and decapitated a robot that tried sneaking up on her.

"Get off the bridge! Run!" Wanda orders the civilians while using her powers to rip bots apart. Kat grabbed Wanda's hand and pulled her out of the oncoming missiles way before it hit her. They looked at each other and nodded before fighting again.

"Cap, you got incoming." Stark came over the comms and Kat groaned at his voice in her head before going back to fighting. She roundhouse kicks a bot and slices it in half.

"Incoming already came in. Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off." Kat snorts at Steve's response but shoots her arrows before seeing Wanda going into a building, followed by her father.

"Go, go, move!"She keeps fighting but focuses on their conversation with her hearing.

"How could I let this happen?" Wanda starts to break down as Kat fights her instincts to comfort her and protect the civilians.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Her father throws out questions.

"This is all our fault." Wanda whimpers.

"Hey, look at me. It's your fault, it's everyone's fault, who cares. Are you up for this? Are you? Look, I just need to know, cause the city is flying. Okay, look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense. But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good, I'll send your brother or Kat to come find you, but if you step out that door, you are an Avenger." Wanda just looks at him. "Alright, good chat." He gets up and gets ready to leave, "Yeah, the city is flying." He leaves and starts shooting his arrows at the robots and nods to Kat.

As Clint and Kat are fighting off the robots Wanda suddenly comes out of the building and starts to use her powers on the robots to destroy them. Kat looks to her girlfriend and smirks, "Have I told you how hot you look when you're fighting?" Wanda laughs and blushes a little while Kat shoots her arrows.

"Alright, we're all clear here." Clint said into the comms while looking around and glancing at his daughter.

"We are not clear! We are very not clear!" Steve shouts over the comms and Kat help but laugh a little. Clint smiles at his daughter and the female twin.

"Alright, coming to you." They start jogging in the direction of Steve. Just then Pietro speeds in, picks up Wanda, along with Kat, and leaves.

"Keep up old man!" Pietro shouts playfully. Clint lifts his bow and aims in the direction of the speedster that took his daughter and made fun of him.

Clint drops his aim and starts jogging, "Nobody would know. Nobody. "The last I saw him, when Ultron was sitting on him. Uh...yeah, he'll be missed, that quick little bastard. I miss him already.""

Steve speaks into the comms, "The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark?"

"Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear." Stark's answer doesn't calm anyone's nerves.

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan."

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're going to have to make a choice."

Natasha suddenly speaks up, "Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock..." She trails off.

"Not 'til everyone's safe." Steve persists and Natasha looked at him.

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there." She knew there was going to be some casualties.

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it."

Natasha sighs, "I didn't say we should leave." Steve turns to look at her, "There's worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?" Natasha looks to the scene in front of her, the clouds were a perfect pink with the sun coming just over them.

Nick Fury's voice is suddenly heard, "Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better." The Helicarrier show up. Inside the Helicarrier, "Nice, right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do."

Steve smiles, "Fury, you son of a bitch."

"Oooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fury jokes.

Pietro and Kat suddenly appear nearby, taking in the sight. "This is SHIELD?" Pietro asks and looks to Steve.

"This is what SHIELD's supposed to be." Steve muses and looks at the duo.

"This is not so bad." Pietro admits and Kat pats his back while turning to her teammates.

"Let's load 'em up." She announces and everyone moves to help the civilians.

As Kat helps people, her teammates try to come up with a solution.

"Thor, I got a plan!" Stark frantically said over the comms in a hurry.

"We're out of time. They're coming for the core." Thor answers. Kat helps an old lady onto the flying passenger seats.

"Rhodey, get the rest of the people on board that carrier." Stark orders.

"On it."

"Avengers, time to work for a living." Stark announces, Kat makes her way to the church with Pietro.


	11. Chapter 10

The rest of the team joins Thor and Vision as Pietro and Kat approach Wanda, "You good?"

"Yeah." Kat grabs Wanda's hand and squeezes it before letting go.

"Romanoff? You and Banner better not be playing "hide the zucchini."" Kat smirks at Stark's statement. while silently worried if his teammate is okay.

"Relax, Shell-head." Natasha drives a construction vehicle up and hops out, "Not all of us can fly." She joins the rest of the team, "What's the drill?"

Stark points to the Vibranium core, "This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose." The team turns as Ultron shows up.

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor yells out sarcastically, but it backfires as Ultron summons his army of robots to join him.

"You had to ask." Steve and Kat mutter at the same time.

"This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?" Ultron cockily states and Kat blows a rasberry. Ultron glances at her, knowing he needed to get rid of her.

"Well, like the old man said." Stark glances at Steve, "Together." They all fight off Ultron's attacking robots. Kat, Wanda, and Pietro work together to watch each others backs and protect the drill at the same time.

Vision throws Ultron out of the church, he uses his gem to create a beam coming from it. Thor summons the lighting and Stark uses his repulser rays from his suit and the three of them train their focus on Ultron. Ultron tries to fight against them, but he just keeps getting burned down. After a few minutes of them burning him, they pull their forces away and they look at him, as he stares back up at them.

"You know, with the benefit of hindsight..." Suddenly Hulk knocks him far away and the robots start to retreat by Ultron's command.

"They'll try to leave the city." Thor informs as everyone watches and destroys robots who try to leave.

"We can't let 'em, not even one." Stark gets on a comm, "Rhodey!"

James Rhodes approaches in his War Machine suit, "I'm on it." He taunts the approaching robots, "Oh, no, I didn't say you could leave. War Machine, comin' at you, right ..." Just then Vision flies in and helps to destroy the robots. "Okay, what?"

"We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats, I'll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you." Steve says and looks at everyone.

"What about the core?" Clint questions.

"I'll protect it. It's my job." Wanda steps up and Kat can't help but feel worried. Steve, Barton and Natasha leave while Pietro and Kat hang back. "Get the people on the boats." She orders but it goes over their heads.

"We're not going to leave you here." Kat announces for the two and Wanda holds her hand for reassurance.

"I can handle this." She blasts off an approaching robot, "Come back for me when everyone else is off, not before."

"Hmm." Both Kat and Pietro hum in defiance.

"You understand?" Wanda questions.

"You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you." Wanda and Kat chuckle.

"Go." Wanda turns to see Kat still there and Pietro waits to get Kat. "You need to help those people, I'll be fine." Kat looks down and then back up at Wanda.

"I hope you're right, I just have a bad feeling in my stomach." The twins know that Kat's gut feelings are always right.

"Help the people first, and then we'll deal with your feeling." Kat nods and Pietro races her off to the boating area, saving people along the way. When they arrive Pietro looks to her.

"What exactly is your feeling?" Pietro questions, worried for his friend and sister. Kat doesn't look up while speaking.

"I'm going to die," Pietro's breath is knocked out of him with those words.

"What do you mean?" Pietro can't believe that this will happen and is to stubborn to even think it could be true.

"I feel as if these will be my last moments, so take care of Wanda." Kat orders then walks away, Pietro stands there for a second until Kat calls out one more order. "Check the other side of the city!" Pietro sighs but runs.

Kat sees her father get onto one of the lifeboats, but notices he runs right back off as a woman is calling for a little boy. She follows him just in case he gets into danger. She watches as he lifts a boy up when she hears a jet.

She looks over to see a jet about to fire on her father and the little boy. Clint sees the jet and turns away so his body covers the boy's. Kat pushes herself to get to them, throwing a car to block the two. She stops when she feels a shearing pain all over her body.

Clint looks over when he doesn't feel anything go through his body. His world stops as he sees his eldest daughter that he just got back standing there, with bullet holes littering her body. Kat looks too him, "It'll be okay."

"No!" Clint yells out as she falls to the ground, lifeless. He cradles her body to his chest while crying out. Pietro speeds over and notices Kat's feeling was true. Tears roll down his face as he approaches, he gets to the little boy and takes him to the safe boat. Clint, along with Kat's body, joins him seconds later.

Wanda is fighting off robots when she feels a tear of a life force in her brain. The life force of one of the two people who matter most to her, but it was enough for her to die on the inside. She screams and falls to the ground as her powers fan out and disintegrate oncoming robots.

Wanda gets up and walks to where she sees Ultron fall. Wanda then finds the Ultron who looks over at her. "Wanda, if you stay here, you'll die." She has tear stains all down her face.

Wanda crouches next to him, "I just did. Do you know how it felt?" She uses her power to rip Ultron's core out of his body. "It felt like that." Wanda felt it as the city started crashing back to Earth. Vision flies in, picks up Wanda out of mid air and flies off with her as the city is being destroyed.


	12. Epilogue

When the safe boat holding Clint, Pietro, and Kat's body lands on the Helicarrier they immediately get her to the infirmary. Clint was sure that her healing would kick in at any moment.

"Come on, Rina." Clint mumbled as he laid Kat onto a stretcher. "Please?" His voice cracked as he pleaded. Pietro looks down at the ground and silently cried.

"No!" A heartbreaking scream ran out, the two turned to see Wanda there sobbing. She ran to Kat and hugged her to her chest.

Clint looked to Wanda, "She'll heal and wake up, right?" His voice was vulnerable and Wanda sobbed harder. "Right?" The Avengers entered the room and sadness hits them. "Wanda? Please tell me she'll heal." Wanda looked up with tears in her eyes.

"No," She sobs and digs her face into Kat's abdomen, getting blood in her face. Clint has tears springing from his eyes knowing that he couldn't get to properly know his own daughter. He had just got her back too.

"I love you," Clint mumbles while stroking Kat's hair and looking into her lifeless eyes. He finally lifts his other hand and closes her eyes.


End file.
